fan_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Failures of Ferdinand Adams
Ichabod Adams learned a lot of life at such an age. Yet the most important lesson he learned in his opinion as a child was from his Uncle Ferdinand. Ferdinand was a very depressed person. He always wore only black, white, and/or grey. He never smiled, he rarely spoke to anyone unless he was asked something. When Ichabod came to his house. Ferdinand would just put on a movie or TV show for Ichabod and cooked food for him and nothing more. Ichabod always found this fascinating how quiet he often was, for his parents were often talking to someone, rather if it was someone on the phone or each other. And after years of wondering, Ichabod finally asked “ My dear Uncle Ferdinand, why have you been so silent for as long as I have known you?” “ I live in sorrow of a broken dream” Replied Ferdinand. “ I Beg your pardon?” Ichabod said as he swore he misheard him, for this was something he never heard of in his life. “ I hope you like stories because you have asked for the story of my tragic life” Declared Ferdinand. Suddenly Ferdinand began. “ When I graduated high school in the year of 1991, I was simple and had a dream of me being the greatest film director. I went of to Hollywood, and quickly worked to being the Director of a movie. I was confident and proud, my career had just begin. I directed the film “ Hattress”, this film was considered a poorly written, acted and most importantly directed. So I was fired by the studios I was working for so I went to a different studio in which I directed a different film referred to as “ The Range is my home”. This did even worse than the hatress. And I made even less money. Luckily I somehow managed to still work for that studio. So I decided I needed to re-evaluate, My genre choices in the past had done me little so I decided to pick the horror Genre, so I directed and written “Nightmares turned into reality”. Not only did fail to be a good film to critics, but it made pretty much no money whatsoever. so much so I was never allowed in any studio ever again. This had me crying for weeks, I wouldn’t mind me failing in this career except cinema was my one and only passion. My only love, my life, destroyed. After a month I went back home, rented this house from your father and work at Mcdonalds.” Then when the story was over Ichabod noticed that Ferdinand reduced into tears for the first time he had known him. And he realised why a lot of what Ichabod was allowed to do involved movies because it was his passion. He learned from his uncle’s story that sometimes dreams don’t always come true. And Ichabod grew up, dreamed of being a famous writer and actually became just that. And when it happened, he didn’t take it for granted. For he remembered the story of his uncle Ferdinand’s life.